Love and Anger
by Twilightfan89
Summary: Brennan and Shalimar admit their feelings for each other. But what will Emma and Jesse think of that? Please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Anger**

* * *

Laughing and screaming was heard through the halls of sanctuary. 

Jesse and Emma who were working on the computers looked up when Shalimar ran past them with Brennan on her heals.

Jesse looked at Emma with an annoyed look on his face "Those two are driving me nuts!"

Emma giggled "Jess they are just having fun".

"Having fun? They are hormones out of control!"

"Oh don't be such a baby! They just like each other a lot but they are just afraid to admit they're feelings to each other or to themselves"

"Emma what are you talking about" Jesse asked laughing "Brennan and Shalimar are just good friends they don't have feelings for each other!"

"Yeah they do!"

"No they don't"

"YEAH THEY DO! Who is the telempath in here you or me?"

"OK Emma no reason to get hysterical ………….. It would explain the hormone thing wouldn't it?"

"I'm glad we understand each other"

"Oh boy" Jesse said still thinking this through.

* * *

Shalimar ran into her room and locked the door smiling to herself. 

"Shalimar open the door!"

She laughed when she heard Brennan slam his fist on the door.

"I'm not opening the door I might be blond but I'm not crazy!"

"I know you're not crazy! Come on please open the door?"

"NO"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you will probably kill me if I let you in"

Brennan started laughing "What? You know that I would never do that"

"Oh no? You were chasing me like a mad man back there! If I didn't know you so well I would probably think you were a murderer or something"

"Well it's a good thing you do know me! So just open the door!"

"NO!"

"OK I will just have to find my own way in then"

"BRENNAN DON'T YOU DARE!"

Shalimar heard Brennan kicking the door and she immediately stepped back.

After a few more kicks the door flew open and Brennan ran inside.

He grabbed Shalimar around the waist while he kept running until they both landed on the bed.

Brennan started tickling Shalimar and again screams and laughing was heard.

"You surrender?"

"Never!" Shalimar said as she started tickling Brennan back.

* * *

Suddenly a loud alarm went of by one of the computers. 

Jesse came running in and stopped the alarm.

He opened the incoming message and read it.

He looked at the screen in shock as he lifted his com-link to his mouth and called for the others "Guys you better get down here we have another mission"

"Be right there Jess" He heard Shalimar answer.

In less than 5 minutes Brennan, Shalimar and Emma walked into the room.

"Jesse what's going on? I was meditating!" Emma asked a little annoyed.

"Hold your horses Emma" Said Jesse who wasn't paying much attention to her.

He turned to look at the others who where waiting for him to tell them what was going on.

"I just got a message from a guy called Jake Freeler. The message said that he was in some sort of trouble and that he needs help so let's go!"

Jesse started to walk to the door but stopped and turned to look for the others and found them exactly were the had been 10 seconds ago "Guys! The exit is that way"

When al he got was blank faces he started to loose patience "OK guy in trouble he needs our help any questions?"

They all looked at each other.

Brennan was the first one to speak "OK Jess you need to tell us a little more then a name and the oh so familiar there-is-trouble line"

"Yeah what kind of trouble is he in any way?" Shalimar asked.

"I don't know! All he told me was that he was hold against his will at Genomex and that he needed help and looking at the fact that Genomex is our biggest enemy I think it's our call to go and help this man"

"But we know nothing about this guy or where they are holding him exactly you just want to go in there and surge the entire building without a plan" Emma said now getting involved in the conversation.

"So we hack into the Genomex files and find out!" said a now very angry Jesse and he walked out of the room leaving everyone with their mouths right open.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"OK what just happened?" Shalimar asked.

"Yeah why is Jesse so over reacting?" Brennan joined her.

Emma looked at them "I think Jesse is the one with the uncontrolled hormones now" she said quietly but loud enough for Brennan and Shalimar to hear.

Shalimar and Brennan looked confused "What are you talking about?" they asked.

Emma laughed "You two don't want to know but I think I might know what is wrong with Jesse so if you two will excuse me I'm going to talk to him".

After Emma left the room Brennan and Shalimar shared even more confused looks.

* * *

"Do you know what Emma was talking about back there?" Shalimar asked Brennan.

"Not a clue".

After Emma went to see Jesse Brennan and Shalimar decided to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat.

Shalimar stood up and put their plates in the dishwasher.

"Shal do you know why Jesse is acting so weird? I mean I know he can act really stupid sometimes but I think this was more than that".

"Yeah I know but have you noticed that he isn't the only one acting weird around here? What about Emma?"

"I don't know about you but I think their keeping something from us".

Shalimar looked relieved "Good to know that I wasn't the only one thinking that!"

They shared a smile.

Brennan stood up from his chair "Hey Shal want to fight?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of beating you all the time" Shalimar said returning the grin.

"You might want to take that back" Brennan said walking to her.

"No I really don't"

"RUN!"

Shalimar started running as fast as she could.

Brennan started to count to five "Here we go again" he said and then started to chase Shalimar again.

* * *

Emma knocks on the door to Jesse's room "Jesse can I come in?".

She heard a soft "sure" and she opened the door.

She looked inside and found Jesse behind the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing!"

"OK just asking a question" Emma walked over to his bed and sat down "So what is going on?".

"You are the telempath so you tell me" Jesse said obviously that he didn't want to talk about it.

"OK you want to know what I think? I think you are mad about the fact that Bren and Shal like each other!"

"Like I said they don't like each other!"

"Yes they do! Why do you have such a problem with that?"

"Because Shal is like my sister and I just don't think Brennan is the right guy for her"

"Oh my god! Maybe you should be a telempath! If you could just sense their feelings for each other maybe you wouldn't be such a jerk!" Emma stood up and walked to the door.

"Emma stop! The last thing I want to do right now is argue with you"

"It's a little late for that don't you think!" and she slammed the door shut.

Jesse sighed and sat back down 'Maybe Emma was right'.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan and Shalimar were sitting on the couch in the rec. room when Emma walked in.

Brennan looked up "Hey, how did it go?"

"I so don't want to talk about that right now"

"Oh OK well Shal and I were just going to watch a movie do you want to joy us?"

"Sure what movie are we watching then?"

"We haven't decided yet so you pick one" Shalimar said.

"OK well I like a good chick flick if that's OK whit you guys?" she said looking at Brennan "Well a chick flick it is then" she said before he could answer.

* * *

After 5 minutes the three of them were comfortable in front of the television.

As usual Brennan and Shalimar were cuddled up on the couch together.

That left Emma in one of the big chairs.

Emma looked at her two friends and found Shalimar with her head on Brennan's lap while he was stroking her arm.

'They really do look good together' she thought.

* * *

Two hours later Jesse walked in to the rec. room to find his three team mates fast asleep.

He looked over to the couch and saw Brennan and Shalimar cuddled up together.

"Maybe Emma was right after all and they do have feelings for each other because there is no way on earth that friends sit on a couch together like that.

He walked over to Emma and gently waked her up.

"Jess what's wrong why are you waking me up?"

"Come with me" he said as he took her hand and leaded her to his room.

"Jesse would you please tell me what is going on" Emma asked.

Jesse looked at her and said "I know were they are keeping Jake Freeler and I'm going to get him out with or without the teams help your choice".

Emma looked at Jesse in shock what was she going to do?

"You can't be serious!" Emma yelled at Jesse.

"Actually I am serious Emma you are the only one that can convince them to go"

"I am not going to do that! We can't just go in to Genomex and get Jake out! Do you have any idea how much security they have at that place!"

"I never said I didn't have a plan Emma relax!"

Emma sat down and looked at Jesse "If we go in it will be suicide!"

"It won't be suicide"

"Yes it would be Jess!"

"OK so we might get hurt a little" he looked at Emma "Big deal"

Emma looked furious "BIG DEAL? Getting hut or maybe even getting killed isn't something you can call a big deal Jesse!"

"OK Emma cool down a little!"

"COOL DOWN? I won't cool down Jess because I'm having the idea that you want to go in unprepared not to get us hurt but to get Brennan hurt"

"That's crazy!"

"No it's not! You have been mad at him since the moment I told you that they have feelings for each other. But you know what? There is no reason to get hysterical because they haven't even told each other yet and the way things are going right now the probably never will!"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Shalimar woke up when she heard yelling coming out of Jesse's room.

She looked next to her and saw that Brennan was still fast asleep.

'He looks so cute when he is sleeping……… actually he always looks cute and handsome and nice and strong' She thought 'OH MY GOD SHALIMAR! Brennan is your team mate and best friend you can't think of him like that! But he really is all of those things and I think I'm in …………….' She looked up when again screaming and yelling came out of Jesse's room.

This time it was a lot louder loud enough to wake Brennan up to.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Shalimar smiling at him 'God I want to wake up like this every day' he thought 'OOOOHH bad thought BAD THOUGHT you are not supposed to think like that about Shalimar' he thought to himself but then was pulled out of his thought when he also heard the yelling.

"What is going on in there" he asked Shalimar.

She looked at him "I don't know but it must be pretty bad because it is going on for quiet a while now" she told him with a worried look on her face.

* * *

After 30 minutes of listening to Emma's and Jesse's fighting Shalimar and Brennan became more worried.

"Maybe we should go inside and separate them before they kill each other" Shalimar said with a desperate look on her face.

"Yeah maybe your right but I don't exactly feel comfortable walking in there and break them apart without knowing what's going on and what they are fighting about" Brennan told Shalimar who was now even more worried.

"But what could they be fighting about anyway? I mean they had fights before we all did but never this bad!"

"Yeah I know Shal but I really think They have to sort this out together"

"Maybe you are right"

"Of course I'm right!" Brennan said making Shalimar laugh.

"Well you want to go to a club or something because I don't want to stay here and listen to this all evening"

"Sure I like to go to a club tonight but maybe I can take you to a restaurant first? I mean we do have to eat don't we?" He asked with a shy smile on his face.

"Mr. Mulwray are you asking me out for dinner?"

"Yeah you have a problem with that?"

"No I really don't just give me a minute to change" She said with a sweet smile.

"Hey take your time I won't go anywhere"

"Good to know!" She then walked away to her room already knowing what she was going to wear.

* * *

15 minutes later Shalimar appeared in the room again wearing a beautiful black dress.

Brennan looked up and his mouth fell open "You look so beautiful" he said.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Shalimar said when she noticed that Brennan had changed his outfit as well.

Both of them didn't know what to say anymore and the room became silent.

It then hit Shalimar that she didn't hear any yelling "I hear that they have stopped fighting?" she said.

"Yeah it's quiet again finally!"

"So where did you plan on going?"

"Well that kitten is a secret"

"Oooh a secret?" Shalimar returned.

She slowly walked to Brennan "you know I'm very good at keeping secrets"

"Oooh I bet you are" he said closing the distance between them "But I'm not going to tell you"

Brennan laughed at Shalimar's face who was looking very disappointed now.

After a few seconds Shalimar started to laugh as well "Do we have to leave Emma and Jesse a note to tell them that we are leaving?"

"No they will figure it out they probably won't even notice that we are gone"

"Well I think they will notice when we miss breakfast" Shalimar said with a sly smile on her face.

"Miss breakfast? What are you planning to do to me? Or better with me?" Brennan asked.

"Well mister that is my secret!" She whispered in his ear.

Shalimar pulled back and just as she was about to turn around Brennan pulled her back and captured her lips with his.

The kiss was short but very soft and sweet.

When they broke apart they both smiled.

"I wanted to do that for a very long time" Brennan said.

"Tell me about it!" Shalimar said as she pulled him back down and kissed him again but this time much more passionately.

* * *

Jesse and Emma sat opposite from each other glaring in each others eyes.

"So what you are saying is that Brennan and Shalimar won't even become a couple?"

"I said that the way it looks right now they probably won't even tell each other and become a couple, yeah"

"OK I'm feeling kind of relieved and that is a good thing right?"

"I guess so" Emma said.

"OK well I can use some coffee do you want some?"

"Sure" Emma said relieved that Jesse had calmed down again.

* * *

Jesse walked out of the room heading for the kitchen when he heard someone giggle.

He followed the sound and ended up by the rec. room.

When he walked in he found Brennan and Shalimar kissing and anger started to rebuilt.

He walked out of the room as fast as he could "EMMA!"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Brennan and Shalimar broke apart when they ones again heard yelling coming out of Jesse's room.

"Wow hell broke loose" Shalimar said.

"Yeah come one lets get out of here! I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry" Brennan returned.

"Lets go then"

They then walked out hand in hand leaving all the yelling behind.

* * *

"Emma!"

"What? I said probably! PROBABLY ! I never knew if they would come together or not! But it looks like they did!" Emma said very cheery.

Jesse looked at her very angry and then walked away.

"Jesse wait were are you going?"

"OUT!" was the only answer she got.

* * *

After a delicious dinner Brennan and Shalimar were on there way to the club.

In the car was an uncomfortable silence that affected them both.

Brennan sighed and let out a frustrated grown "This silence is driving me insane!"

Shalimar laughed "I was wandering how long it would take you to break!"

"You were testing me?"

"Yes" Shalimar teased "I had a great time at the restaurant Bren! We should run away from sanctuary more often!"

"I'm glad you liked it but the night isn't over yet" he answered with a you-know-what-I-mean smile.

* * *

When they arrived at the club there was a long line of people waiting to go inside.

Brennan took Shalimar's hand and started to lead her to the beginning of the line.

"Bren, I think the end of the line is that way" she said not really understanding what he was doing.

"I know but there is no way I'm going to let you wait hours to go inside. So I contacted a buddy of mine that works here. There should be no problem getting in"

When they finally reached the entrance a big black guy walked towards them.

"Brennan good to see you man!"

"Hey Brian how are you?"

"How am I? Look at you!" Brain said while he was looking at Shalimar.

"Hey keep your eyes to yourself" Brennan said.

Brian walked toward Shalimar and while he did that Brennan kept a close eye on him.

"So what is your name lady?" Brian asked.

"Her name is Shalimar" Brennan answered for her.

Shalimar looked at Brennan and saw that he was looking at her to.

They smiled at each other and Brian was staring at them amazed.

"Man you've got it bad! You both do!"

"What do you mean?" Shalimar asked now looking at him.

"Well you are one hell of a girl Shalimar! You actually won Brennan over!"

Brennan looked at Brian confused "What are you talking about?"

"Well last time you were like this you were so drunk you had a hangover for a month!"

At this Shalimar started to laugh "Brian I think you and I should talk!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" said Brennan quickly before Brian could react.

The last thing he needed right now was Brian telling Shalimar stories about his past live.

"So how about you getting us inside without waiting for three whole hours?"

"Yeah! You two come with me" Brian walked to the entrance and Brennan and Shalimar followed.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

After two whole hours of non-stop dancing Brennan and Shalimar made their way over to the bar.

"This is a nice club Bren!"

"I knew you would like it!"

The bartender gave them their drinks.

"Come on, I wanna dance!" Shalimar took her drink and pulled Brennan to the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

At sanctuary Emma was sitting behind one of the computers when she sensed someone entering the room "I was wandering how long it would take you to come back" she said.

"I never left I was in the garage" Jesse said.

"Oh"

"Look Emma, I'm sorry I yelled at you... you know before"

"Yeah that was hard to miss" Emma turned around and saw Jesse with a very sad look on his face "You know Jess I still don't understand why you don't like Bren and Shal together! I mean don't you think their made for each other?"

"Yeah I do think they are made for each other but Shalimar is like my sister and I don't want to see her hurt"

"Why would she get hurt?"

"Well Brennan is a lady hunter and he never had a relationship that lasted longer for a week as far as I know..."

"So you're afraid he sees Shalimar as a one time girl"

"Well..."

"Jess I literally felt his feelings towards Shal and they're no one-time-thing! They are real!"

"OK, If you say so..."

"...Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the sudden change?"

Jesse looked down for a minute and then looked back at Emma "when I was sitting in the garage I just realised that as a mutant it's hard to find...you know... the one. So I am glad that Shalimar and Brennan did find that in each other. I really am but I'm just worried"

"Well I'm glad you changed your mind"

"How so?"

"Because now you can finally ask me out on a date" Emma said with a grin.

Jesse looked shocked but then started laughing "OK, Emma would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Well let me think...What will we be doing?"

"Have dinner, go to the movies maybe?"

"Can I wear my new dress?"

"Are you kidding me you have to wear that dress!"

"OK, it's a date then" Emma smiled.

Now Jesse was fine with Brennan and Shalimar being together maybe he could set his attention on her for a change.

* * *

Brennan and Shalimar walked out of the club to the car.

"This really is a nice club Bren"

"I know maybe we could go here again" Brennan answered with a smile.

"I'll hold you to that"

"Good..."

When they got to the car they stood still.

Brennan turned to face Shalimar "So back to Sanctuary?"

"No"

"No?"

"No!"

"Ok then where do you want to go?" Brennan asked confused.

"I told you before we left that that was my secret"

"Oh right! So what? Are you gonna kidnap me now?" Brennan asked with a laugh.

"Yep... Get in the car Bren!"

"Oh but I am allowed to drive?"

"Well I would drive but with all the drinks I just had I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Right I really don't want you to drive my car into a tree!"

"Oh! You and your precious car!" Shalimar laughed.

Brennan started the car "Yeah but not as precious as you"

And they drove of.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

A/N: Ok! I'm working on chapter 8 now but I'm running out of ideas. So if you have any ideas for the story please let me know!

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope there will be more soon!

* * *

"OK go right" Shalimar told Brennan "You can park the car over there" She said pointing at a parking lot.

At this hour of the night the parking lot looked very abandoned.

Brennan parked the car and looked at Shalimar "Ok I really don't understand where you want to go Shal! There is nothing here!

"Yeah the parking lot is abandoned but that hotel behind those trees isn't" She told him.

Brennan looked at Shalimar and smiled "I never thought you where someone who went to hotels... you know ... with guys. I mean I always thought Ferals wanted to stay in there own comfortable space" Brennan said 'That sounded so very VERY stupid Mulwray' He thought to himself.

Shalimar looked at him with an confused expression on her face.

When Brennan saw her face he said "Never mind"

"Brennan you are right about the hotel... you know that it's not my thing to bring a guy there but I really don't want to go home. Besides it's a five star hotel!" She said and winked at him.

He laughed "Shal are you sure? I mean this whole sex thing... You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can wait"

"I know but this is what I want and I'm sure... Are you sure?"

Brennan looked Shalimar in her eyes "Shal I'm very sure" He said and smiled "But I don't want to push you into anything"

Shalimar smiled at him "You're sweet" She said and touched his face "That's why I love you"

"I love you too Shal... I think I always have"

They shared a kiss.

When they finally broke apart they were gasping for air.

"Ok we really have to go inside now or I will rip your clothes of right here!" Shalimar said laughing.

Brennan laughed "Well let's go inside then!"

They got out of the car and walked to the hotel.

* * *

After they checked in they were escorted to there room. 

The second the door closed they started kissing.

Their kiss started out slow and sweet but after a few seconds it started to turn into a very passionate one.

Brennan lay Shalimar down on the large bed never breaking the kiss.

Shalimar started to lift his shirt and let Brennan remove it entirely.

Brennan's hands were looking for the zipper on Shalimar's dress.

After 2 minutes they were both totally undressed and getting lost in each others eyes.

"You ok?" Brennan asked.

"I'm fine" Shalimar kissed him on the lips "Now stop asking that"

Brennan grinned "Ok, I won't ask again! But promise me that if you want me to stop than don't be afraid to say so, ok?

"Ok, I promise"

Brennan leaned down and started kissing her again "You're so beautiful Shal" He said as he started to plant light kisses down her neck, breast and down to her belly button.

Shalimar relaxed under his touch 'God I didn't know he could be this tender' she pulled him back up again and kissed him hard and passionately.

She moved to sit on his lap and flashed her bright yellow eyes at him.

Brennan couldn't help thinking that those eyes made her even more sexier than she already was.

Shalimar kissed him and then started to kiss his neck and nibbled his ear and she couldn't help purring while she did this.

When they were face to face again they smiled at each other.

"I never want to lose you Shalimar I love you so much"

She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss "I love you too and you will never lose me"

They leaned their foreheads to each other.

Brennan moved to kiss her shoulder and gently laid her back down and lay on top of her resting his own weight on his arms.

Shalimar leaned up and kissed him.

And for the next hours nothing more than moans of pleasure and lovingly words could be heard.

* * *

When Emma and Jesse came back from their date they noticed that Brennan and Shalimar were not in the Sanctuary. 

"Where are they?" Jesse wondered.

"Well somewhere in the middle of our fight earlier I sensed them leaving so I think they went out too"

"Well that must be a very long date! Did you see the time?"

"Yeah it's late but think at it this way Jess... We are alone in Sanctuary" She winked at him.

"You're evil Emma" He said and kissed her.

When they broke apart they shared a look. "So my room or yours?" Emma asked.

"Your bed is bigger so yours" Jesse answered.

And they started running to Emma's room.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm still open for ideas for the story! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The next morning when the sun was already brightly shining Shalimar woke up in Brennan's arms.

'He looks so cute when he is sleeping! Actually he always looks cute!' She thought.

Not wanting to wake him by her movement she laid her head back down on his chest.

After about 5 minutes Brennan woke up too.

When he opened his eyes he was greeted by a warm smile.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Shalimar said.

"Hey beautiful! How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever! You?"

"Same! Having you in my arms just makes me sleepy!" He said with a playful grin on his face.

"Hey it's to early for jokes!" Shalimar said.

He couldn't help laughing "It's not early Shal we just slept in!"

"Well I don't care what time it is! It's still to early for me!" She said laughing "So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe call Emma and Jesse to tell them that we are ok since we didn't leave them a note. And than we have the whole day for ourselves so what do you want to do Shal?"

"Well I think we should start with breakfast because I don't know about you but I'm hungry!"

She got a happy smile from Brennan "Yeah I could go for breakfast!"

"Ok and then we could do whatever we want... but I don't know what yet... I'm still to sleepy to even try to think!"

Brennan chuckled "Do you want me to order breakfast?"

"Please do! I'm starving!"

With that Brennan picked up the phone to call room-service.

* * *

After they had breakfast and showered Brennan and Shalimar got dressed.

"I wonder if Emma and Jesse are still fighting" Shalimar said.

"Yeah I know! And I have to admit I'm kind of curious what the fight was about!"

Shalimar laughed "You're bad!"

"Oh please! Admit it you are just as curious as I am Shal!"

"Fine I admit it! But it's still non of our business"

Brennan watched as she dropped on her knees and looked under the bed.

Brennan chuckled "Shal I don't think there are any monsters under the bed!"

"Oh shut up and help me find my shoe!" She grinned "My left shoe to be exact the other one I already found"

Brennan started looking when he noticed something hanging in one of the curtains.

"Uhm Shal? I think I found your shoe!" He said pulling it out "How the hell did you kick you shoes out last night that it ended up in the curtains?"

"I don't know"

"Well you should teach me!" He laughed.

And for that he received a smack on his head from Shalimar.

"Behave mister!"

She took the shoe from his hand and put it on.

Brennan looked at her amassed "Shal please explain how you can walk on those heals"

Shalimar laughed "It takes a lot of practice!"

"I bet!"

"Besides it my secret weapon!"

"Huh?"

"Do you have any idea how much damage those heals can cause? Comes in pretty handy while fighting of the bad guys!"

"I believe that when you say it! So are you ready?"

"Jup!"

They walked to the door and Brennan gave Shalimar a kiss.

"Keep going like that and we will never leave!" Shalimar said.

"Would staying here be such a bad thing?"

"Nope! Come on let's go!"

Shalimar gave him a quick kiss and then opened the door.

And they walked out of the building.

* * *


End file.
